


Leather and Lace

by klutzy_girl



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Families of Choice, Fluff, Season/Series 08, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Only seven weeks after Misty's resurrection, she and Cordelia marry.





	Leather and Lace

Not wanting to waste any time once Misty returned from Hell, mostly whole but still dreaming with some trauma, Cordelia confessed her feelings only days after she came back. Thrilled when Misty felt the same, Cordelia couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with her her. The two of them fell into a relationship rather quickly, and surprising no one who knew them, they got engaged just a month later. And now just three weeks later - only seven weeks after Misty’s resurrection - the two of them were marrying. “I’m marrying the love of my life,” a giddy Cordelia murmured to Zoe and Mallory.

“We know. You two are as sappy as fuck,” Zoe replied, rolling her eyes, but the grin on her face gave her away.

“None of us mind … that much.” Mallory just wanted Cordelia to be happy, especially after everything they had been through in the original timeline. And with Misty, she seemed the happiest she had ever been. It was adorable.

Cordelia laughed. “I’m glad you think so.” Then she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. “Do you girls think Misty’s okay?”

Zoe sighed in frustration. “She’s fine! Queenie and Madison are with her, and I’m sure she’s just as worried about you as you are about her.” 

Mallory grabbed her phone and checked the time. “Misty will be your wife in about forty-five minutes, Cordelia - we’re getting down to the wire. Just be patient,” she encouraged.

“I am,” Cordelia lied through her teeth.

“Sure you are.” Zoe grabbed her shoulders and hugged her from behind. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Zoe.” Cordelia was so glad to have found these girls - they were her family. She wished Myrtle was around to see her marry the woman she loved, however. She’d be thrilled for her. And fuck, she missed her every day - the pain would never go away, even though she had finally begun to move on.

“Great, now that’s the settled, let’s finish getting ready.” Mallory clapped her hands and grabbed some mascara.

 

Misty continued listening to _Fleetwood Mac_ on repeat and wished time would stop slowing down already so she could marry Cordelia already. “How do you think Cordelia’s handling this?” she questioned already.

Madison groaned. “Are you fucking kidding me with this? Maybe I should have chosen to help Cordelia. Although now that I think about it, she’s probably doing the same shit. For the last time, she’s fucking excited to marry you already!”

Queenie snorted. “As much as I hate to admit it, what she said. The bitch is right sometimes! Surprise.”

“Girls, be nice. I don’t want to hear your sniping today.” But Misty knew absolutely nothing could ruin her wedding day - she had been floating on cloud nine all day.

Chastised, they both apologized. “We won’t fuck this up for you, Misty. Although from the look on your face, I’m pretty sure nothing will.” Madison wondered again what was going through her mind and wished she could turn off the radio already because she was tired of listening to _Fleetwood Mac_.

“Cordelia seems like the best thing to ever happen to you and I know you won’t hurt her but I will kick your ass if you do. And I’ll kick hers if she hurts you,” Queenie vowed.

“That’s sweet, Queenie. Thank you.” And while she didn’t want to cry and ruin all their hard work, Misty teared up anyway.

Madison tried to glare at her but couldn’t fake being mad for long. “Stop ruining all our hard work!” But she wiped the tears away and got back to work.

 

Cordelia walked herself down the aisle - the girls had offered to do so but she turned them down - and inhaled and exhaled a few times as she waited for Misty to appear. When Stevie started singing _Leather and Lace_ and Misty came into view, the sight took Cordelia’s breath away. “Holy fuck,” she whispered.

“Don’t fall apart now,” Zoe jokingly shot back.

When Misty finally reached her, Cordelia wanted to pepper her with kisses but it wasn’t time yet so she pulled herself together. “Hi.”

‘Hi,” Misty replied. 

The officiant began speaking and neither really remembered their vows, too caught up in the moment, but Misty and Cordelia came back to themselves once it was time for their first kiss as wives. Dizzy with excitement, they two of them got caught up in the moment and made out right there in front of their family and friends.

A wolf whistle killed the moment, and the two of them turned back to glare at Madison. “Nobody wants to see you fuck at the altar!” she teased.

“We’ll remember that!” Cordelia called back as she grabbed Misty’s hand and the newlyweds walked back down the aisle together.

Madison still hugged them both at the reception once the photographer was finished with them. “I really am happy for you, Mrs. and Mrs. Goode-Day.” She laughed every time she heard their new last name because it was so ridiculous.

“It is a goode day,” Cordelia joked.

“Can you two stop?” Misty shook her head at their antics but couldn’t find it in her to be angry today.

“Nerds.” Madison patted their shoulders and then ran off towards the bar.

That’s when Mallory came up to them. “Congratulations! I love you both and hope you enjoy your honeymoon.” They weren’t going away for long because of Cordelia’s duties as Supreme but that was okay - they’d enjoy it anyway.

“We love you too,” Cordelia assured her. Mallory was a good student, her skillset rather advanced for a blossoming witch, and they had become rather close since her arrival at the school.

Mallory beamed at them and then went to rescue one of the other witches from Madison, just in time for Queenie to swoop in. “It’s about time you two found each other. Cordelia hasn’t been the same since you died,” she told Misty.

Misty glanced at her wife. “Well, she doesn’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Good.” Queenie winked at them and then sent Zoe their way.

“Are you girls all taking turns tonight?” asked an amused Cordelia.

“Maybe. It’s nice to see you both this happy - you two deserve this.” Zoe started chomping down on the cookie in her hand and watched them interact for a while.

“These girls adore you,” Misty told Cordelia.

“They adore you too, Misty. And they’re our family - how lucky are we?”

“Pretty damn lucky.” Misty kissed her and a few minutes later, they headed to the dance floor for their first dance as wives.

Surrounded by the people who loved and would die for them, Misty and Cordelia couldn’t wait to get the rest of their lives started.


End file.
